Rald
---- | corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Rald | jname=ラルド | tmname=Rald | slogan=no | image=Rald CBF.png | size=150px | caption=Rald | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Hoenn | relatives=Unknown | game=counterpart| counterpart= | trainer=yes| trainerclass= | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | manga=yes | }} Rald (Japanese: ラルド Rald) is an experienced young Pokémon Trainer who is a character in the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga. History Rald first appears in Enta Arrives at the Battle Frontier! when notices his . He meets Enta and ends up becoming the energetic young boy's teacher, but refuses to go easy on him in s. He tells Enta to participate in the Multi Battle challenge in which Enta does. Rald witnesses this and has a practice battle with Enta using his Gyarados. The next day, Scott reveals to Enta that Rald was a who made it in the Hall of Fame. In Battle Between Student and Master!, Rald goes to the Battle Dome where he battles . Rald manages to defeat him without any of his Pokémon taking damage. Later, he becomes Enta's opponent. They fight extremely hard and they are left with Sceptile and Vulpix respectively. Sceptile manages to survive the battle despite having a type-disadvantage. During the battle, Rald wins by forfeit as Enta did not want to see his Vulpix get hurt. In Introducing the Frontier Brains, it is revealed that Rald lost a match with one of the Frontier Brains which motivated Enta to find the one who was responsible for this. In Final Battle: Versus The Salon Maiden, Rald has one last battle with Enta before Enta challenges as his last Frontier challenge. Rald comes out on the top, but rewards Enta with a Fire Stone for his Vulpix. Rald was last seen when he waves Enta goodbye, promising the young Trainer that he will battle him again one day. Character In contrast to Enta, Rald is calm and collected. He doesn't take Enta's headbutting habit too seriously and moves away every time Enta tries it. As Enta's teacher, Rald would gives advice whenever Enta has trouble with something or doesn't know what to do. Pokémon This listing is of Rald's known Pokémon in the manga: is Rald's main Pokémon. It has helped Rald in many of his battles in the . Sceptile first appeared when admired it for being strong. Later, it was seen in the Battle Dome where it battled 's and easily defeated the Fish Pokémon. Throughout the battle, Sceptile did not suffer damage from any attacks. Later, it was the first Pokémon sent out against Enta when Rald battled him. It managed to deal some severe damage to despite the type-disadvantage. When Vulpix was recalled, Sceptile went up against next. Sceptile took some damage when was used. Later in the same battle, it was sent out again while Enta sent out Vulpix. Once again, Sceptile dealt severe damage to Vulpix despite getting hurt by and which resulted in Enta forfeiting the match. When Rald battled Enta one last time, Sceptile was used once more against Vulpix where it managed to come out on top. Sceptile's known moves are and .}} in a practice battle against Enta's Vulpix where it managed to defeat Vulpix. None of Gyarados's moves are known.}} was first seen battling with 's where it was able to defeat Shroomish due to the double type-advantage it had. During the battle, it did not suffer from any of the opponents's attacks. During the final practice battle with , it battled against his and won. became Charizard's next opponent. Due to the type-disadvantage, Charizard lost to Milotic. None of Charizard's moves are known.}} against Enta's Tropius. Even though Manectric was able to overpower Tropius, it was knocked out at the same time as its opponent. None of Manectric's moves are known.}} Trivia * Rald is based on and his name is a shortening of "Emerald". "Rald" is also one of the default names for Brendan in the Japanese version of . Category:Pokémon Battle Frontier characters Category:Champions es:Rald zh:拉特